Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)
Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (ang. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) — adaptacja filmowa książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć autorstwa J.K. Rowling, w postaci trylogii. 12 września 2013 roku J.K. Rowling oznajmiła na Facebooku, że podpisała umowę z wytwórnią Warner Bros. na zrealizowanie spin−offu serii o Harrym Potterze. Będą to pierwsze filmy, do których Rowling napisze scenariusz. Premiera pierwszego filmu odbędzie się 16 listopada 2016 roku. Sceny do filmu będą kręcone na terenie studia Leavensden, blisko Londynu. Premiera drugiego i trzeciego filmu zapowiedziana jest na 2018 i 2020 rok odpowiednioRelease Dates Set for Trilogy of Films Based on J.K. Rowling’s 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'. W rolę Newtona Scamandera wcieli się Eddie RedmayneJ. K. Rowling: Thrilled that Eddie Redmayne will be starring in Fantastic Beasts. He'll be a perfect Newt Scamander!. Produkcja kręcona będzie w Nowym Jorku i Londynie. Historia 19 maja 2014 roku Warner Bros. ogłosiło, że prowadzone są rozmowy z Alfonso Cuarónem na temat wyreżyserowania Fantastycznych zwierząt. Kiedyś wyreżyserował on trzecią część serii − Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. Cuarón nie przyjął jednak posady. 22 maja oznajmiono, że David Yates, reżyser czterech ostatnich filmów z serii Harry Potter, prawie na pewno zajmie się reżyserią spin−offu. Niedługo potem informacja ta została oficjalnie potwierdzona. Na początku lipca Warner Bros. ujawniło, że film będzie kręcony na terenie studia w Leavensden blisko Londynu. W kwietniu 2015 oznajmiono, iż głównym kandydatem do roli Newtona Scamandera jest zdobywca Oscara za film "Teoria wszystkiego", Eddie Redmayne. Niedługo potem plotki zostały oficjalnie potwierdzone. 15 czerwca 2015 fani dowiedzieli się kto odegra główną rolę kobiecą, Katherine Waterston. 3 listopada 2015 otworzono oficjalną stronę internetową "Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć". Z pojawieniem się strony filmu, zostało zdradzone oficjalne logo. Dzień później magazyn Entertainment Weekend pokazał parę zdjęć z planu filmowego. 6 listopada Eddie Redmayne zdradził, jakie zwierzęta będziemy mogli zobaczyć w filmie. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, David Heyman, producent filmu, potwierdził, że w produkcji zostanie wspomniany Albus Dumbledore. Fabuła thumb|left|150px|Newton Scamander − bohater filmu Jak podaje agencja AP, w scenariuszu, który ma być pierwszym z serii, Rowling skupi się na postaci autora Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć Newtonie Scamanderze. Historia zacznie się w Nowym Jorku, siedemdziesiąt lat przed punktem wyjścia dla Harry'ego Pottera. Na Twitterze autorka zdradziła, że większa część filmu będzie jednak miała miejsce gdzie indziej. Oprócz głównego bohatera pojawi się także postać jego późniejszej żony, Porpentyny Scamander. W filmie pojawią się takie magiczne stworzenia, jak: lelek wróżebnik, nieśmiałek (jeden będzie mieszkał w kieszeni głównego bohatera), niuchacz (pupilek Newta), popiełek, psidwak, śmierciotula, tryton. Obsada * Eddie Redmayne jako Newton Scamander * Katherine Waterston jako Porpentyna Scamander * Alison Sudol jako Queenie Goldstein * Dan Fogler jako Jacob Kowalski * Ezra Miller jako Credence * Faith Wood-Blagrove jako SkromnisiaFaith Wood-Blagrove w serwisie Filmweb.pl * Colin Farrell jako Graves * Jenn Murray jako Chastity * Samantha Morton jako Mary Lou * Jon Voight jako TBA * Gemma Chan jako TBA * Carmen Ejogo jako TBA * Ron Perlman jako goblin * Elizabeth Moynihan jako "Kat #1 * Attila G. Kerekes jako mieszkaniec Nowego Jorku * Kirsty Grace jako "dziewczyna grająca jazz" * Denis Khoroshko jako Smirnoff * Christine Marzano jako "tępiciel" * Richard Douglas jako "gentleman" * David Charles-Cully jako "gentleman" * Mitch Thornton jako portier i kelner * Jason Redshaw jako "gentleman wyższej klasy" Zobacz też * Oficjalna strona filmu * Oficjalna strona Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć na FacebookuPottermore udostępnił link do strony filmu, co tym samym oznacza, że jest to oficjalna strona filmu. * Oficjalny profil na Twitterze * Oficjalny profil na Instagramie en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film trilogy) es:Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos (película) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) ru:Фантастические звери и места их обитания (трилогия) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) uk:Фантастичні тварини і де їх шукати (фільм) Kategoria:Filmy